Scars Are Wounds That Heal But Never Leave
by ImagineMe21
Summary: Scarlett needed a savior and he was there. No one could have guessed, but it happened. Now they have to weave through their messy lives of being affiliated to the club to make things work. Is it meant to last or will they crash and burn? OC/Happy


**My Note:** I know that people are loving _A Breath of Fresh Air_, but this story has been dancing around my mind for a while so I started typing and haven't stopped. I do not own SOA, Sutter does. Forgive me and enjoy, Imagine.

…

Scar was driving home to Charming after visiting her father at Stockton Prison. Old style country music blares from the radio as Scar pushes the pedal to the medal not caring if Charming PD pulls her over. Scar knows how to get out of a ticket, especially in Charming.

Her name 'Scar' is short for Scarlett, the name her father came up with off the top of his head the moment he first laid eyes on her. He speaks of it often, he tells her, "I remember when the doc put you in my arms. You were so tiny, your head fit the length of my fingers, your body in my palm, and your legs dangled off my wrist." His eyes always have a warm glow when he tells that story. It's the only time Scar has ever seen her father with a warm look to him. He was usually just the cold, hard Sgt. at Arms for SAMCRO. But when he took that Cutt off, he was Scar's father, and she was his baby girl. That's what he will always be.

Scar wiped a tear off her cheek. She never cried after visiting her father but this time was different. He spoke to her like he wasn't getting out. He had no hope in the system no matter how often Scar reminded him to stay positive. She checked her reflection in the review mirror. Her dark green eyes stared back at her. Her makeup was fine. Her shoulder length black hair flew untidily around her head from the wind.

Just passing the 'Welcome to Charming' sign, Scar's phone went off. "Speak to me," Scar said without looking at the caller ID.

"Get your ass to the hospital, now!" Gemma's voice came from the other end in a rush.

"What's going on?!" Scar asked, turning down the radio.

"Wendy's stupid ass is what happened!" Scar could tell Gemma was pissed beyond belief.

"Is the baby okay?" Scar asked, getting straight to the point.

"Just get here as fast as you can." Gemma said before hanging up, her voice shaking in rage.

Scar tossed her phone onto the passenger seat. "That fucking BITCH!" she screamed as she hit the steering wheel with a closed fist hard enough to bruise. She knew if it was something Wendy did then it had to do with drugs. Wendy couldn't put down the needle if her life depended on it, and apparently her child's life as well. She was going to pay for this. If anything happened to her godson, she'd make Wendy pay with her life, you can bet your ass.

…

Scar ran into the emergency room, already spotting some of the bikes out front. "What's going on?!" she demanded to no one in particular.

Gemma spotted her first and ran up to her, grabbing her by the upper arms to steady herself more than to get Scar's attention, "Wendy overdosed. I found her in the kitchen with a fucking needle sticking out of her arm. They had to do an emergency C-section."

"But it's too early!" Scar said frantically, hoping she has heard wrong.

Gemma shook her head, pulling the girl into a hug. "I know, I know."

Jax seen Scar with his mother and went over. Scar pulled away from Gemma and greeted her best friend in a hug, "Oh, Jax. I'm so sorry."

"I know, Scar. Thanks for coming." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Of course, I'm here. He's my godson." She said pulling away. At that moment Dr. Tara Knowles walks in eyeing Jax and Scar together. It's the first time anyone has seen Tara since her rumored move back to Charming. Her hands are clasped together as she approaches the couple.

"Jax," Tara starts, "the baby is alive, but there are some complications." She went on to announce that Abel has the family flaw as well as a tear in his stomach.

"But you can fix it right? I mean, you're a doctor, it's your job." Scar said in a not so nice tone.

Tara narrowed her eyes at the woman in front of her but turned her attention back to Jax when she answered, "We can perform surgeries to correct the two complications, one after the other, once he's stable. But both together…" she shook her head to let the audience know it wouldn't be a good idea.

"Just do what you gotta do," Jax said. "Save my son, please."

"We'll do everything we can." Tara said before nodding and walking away, but not without a look that lasted just a little too long for comfort.

Before Tara was out of ear shot, Scar made a comment to Jax without taking her eyes off the doctor, "Maybe if she spends a little less time trying to get your idle attention and a little more time worrying about my godson we'll actually have nothing to worry about."

"Scar!" Jax warned her. Scar looked at the ground, biting her lip to hide a smile. She knew she pushed Jax's buttons, especially when it came to Tara, but she couldn't help it. She knew this wouldn't be her last warning, especially if Tara remained in the picture.

"Oh, don't worry Jax. I feel that very soon it won't be me you'll be keeping in check." She winked at him with a cocky smile as she turned to walk with the others to the waiting room.

To cool off the steam that was brewing between the pair, Gemma asked, "So Scar, how's your dad?"

"Yeah," Clay asked, clasping a hand on Jax's shoulder, taking his wife's lead. "How is our old Otto doing?"

"Not too bad, considering." Scar huffed. Otto Delaney has been in jail for nearly 10 years, and Scar still hasn't gotten used to it. She knows why it happened, but it doesn't mean she's okay with not having her father around. "His parole hearing is coming up. He's been spending most of his time getting ready for it."

"We wish him all the luck in the world," Clay said. "Let him know, if he needs any of us to come and testify, we'll be there in a heartbeat."

Everyone laughed. Scar said, "Yeah, I bet the Parole Board would love to have the President of Sons of Anarchy MC speaking on behalf of a prisoner. You'll score him some major points for sure."

"I hope he gets out soon," Chibs said with a smile. "Sure am missing the ol' guy."

"Yeah, me too." Scar said.

Gemma rubbed her back. "Don't worry baby girl," Gemma said lovingly to the younger woman. "Your dad will get what's owed to him."

…

Jax and the guys left the hospital once they got a call from their Sheriff Trammel. Gemma sanctioned their leave by telling Jax that she and Scar would stay behind and look over the baby. When they left Gemma turned to Scar and said, "I see you and Tara are still on the outs."

"Like you two are best friends," Scar and Gemma both laughed. "I just hope she ain't here to stay."

"Yeah, me too," Gemma said. "God, how long has it been?"

"Almost ten years?" Scar thought back. She was a year younger then Jax, Tara and Opie, but that just meant she had to try twice as hard to prove she could hang with the guys. Tara- she never got a long with and never cared too, but she still had to put up with her when Jax started bringing her around when they were in high school. Jax and Tara were together, glued to the hips, from junior year to senior year. When Tara told him a month before graduation that she got an early acceptance to UCLA he lost it. He dropped out and never spoke to her again, or at least that's what he claimed. Scar happened to know that they wrote letters back and forth for three months before finally agreeing to call it quits when Tara made her decision to go pre-med. Scar was the only one Jax showed the letters to.

"Wow," Gemma said with a whistle. "I feel old."

"And being a grandma doesn't make you feel old?" Scar laughed.

"What can I say- I look good for being a grandma." Gemma smiled and pushed up her breast.

Luann came running through the door in too-tall heals. "Is the baby okay?" she panted.

Scar stood and greeted her step mother. "He's going into surgery soon." Scar and Gemma continued to fill her in on everything.

"Oh my god!" Luann said. "I can't believe she'd do that!"

"You're telling us?" Gemma looked sideways at her best friend. "This dumb whore better not make it through her surgery…"

…

By the time Jax and the guys returned to the hospital Tara had made her way to them with updates on Abel- they were able to stabilize him. She allowed Jax to see him. When he requested Scar and his mother to join him, Tara tried to object but to no avail. The evil looks the girls shot her were ruthless. Jax saw his son for the first time through the incubator and held back tears. Scar and Gemma let theirs flow.

"What can you do?" Jax choked out.

"We have to go in and fix both, right away." Tara said. Scar could barely keep up, she was too busy staring at the too-small baby in the humming box in front of her.

All Scar noticed next was Jax striding out of the room. Gemma stayed with the baby and Tara left through the other door following a nurse. "Jax, where are you going?" Scar called after him. He was walking too fast for her.

"I'm getting the hell out of here." He sneered.

"Why?!" Scar asked finally catching up with him. "We have to be here for him- they're going to do surgery now, aren't they?"

"He's not going to make it!" Jax shouted at her.

Scar stopped in her tracks, snatched his arm in her grasp and turned him around to face her. Slapping him hard across the face she said, "You coward! You're not going anywhere, and neither is your son. Man up and get your head on straight. Wendy is the enemy here."

Jax was heated by the slap but he would never raise a hand to Scar. He had to Wendy before, and he would to any other woman, but never Scar. She was his best friend. They looked out for each other. He paced the narrow hallway for a minute before pulling something out of his pocket. "What is that?" Scar asked, satisfied he was calming down.

It was a packet of matches with 'The Hairy Dog' logo on the front. "It's where Wendy got the drugs." Jax said before seeing his brothers coming down the hall to meet them. Without a word they followed him towards the exit leaving Scar to stand there alone and confused.

"Where is my son?" Gemma asked Scar when she returned to the waiting room.

"Going to blow off some steam." Scar replied plopping down next to her and sighing deeply.

…

Jax returned hours late to find out that Abel made it successfully out of surgery. Scar and Gemma where in the room with the baby while he recouped in the incubator when Scar saw Tara stepping dangerously close to Jax in the hallway through the room's window. Gemma was too engulfed in her grandson to notice.

When Jax finally broke away and came into the room, Tara and Scar locked eyes. Tara broke away first, looking both ways down the hall like she was nervous. 'Damn right, bitch.' Scar thought. Jax greeted the two ladies and with an arm around Scar's waist he stepped in between them so that he could get a good view of his son.

…

A few days later, and after countless hours spent at Abel's side, Gemma declared a fun day at Funtown. The carnival was in town and Gemma knew she had to get her family some fresh air. When the girls weren't at the hospital they were at Jax's house cleaning up that bitch's mess. Wendy lived like a damn pig. Scar told Jax he should have kicked her out and moved back into the house, but he wanted to make sure the baby had a home while he crashed months on end at the clubhouse. _"You're too good for her."_ Scar had told him.

"_I know."_ He would smile that devil's smile in response.

The guys and Gemma and Scar began their day at the carnival riding rides and terrorizing the carnies but it ended bloody. Scar and Gemma helped search for Elliot's missing daughter, Tristen. They found her 3 hours after she went missing and she was rushed to the hospital. Scar overheard the paramedics talking while they escorted Elliot and his wife to the scene with Gemma in tow. It looks like she had been raped.

Scar offered to drive Elliot to the hospital because he was too shaken up to drive himself. His wife had ridden in the ambulance with their daughter, and Gemma was behind them in her car on her phone clueing in the club on what happened.

"I can't believe this…" Elliot dazedly mumbled over and over again. "My little girl…"

"She's alive, Elliot." Scar assured him. She wasn't sure what to say to the father of a girl who was raped, but she felt for Tristen. "She's alive, and you're going to see her in just a few minutes." This seemed to calm him down as he took deep breaths.

"I want that son of a bitch found and gutted like a damn pig." He snarled to no one in particular.

"Same here." Scar mumbled. They were both left to their thoughts for the remaining ten minutes to the hospital. Scar had flashbacked to a night 10 years ago. It was the most horrible night of her life, a dark mark on her soul.

_Scar had just turned 17. She was a junior at Charming High, and the fifth wheel to the Jax/Tara and Opie/Donna train. Tara had just begun secretly applying for schools behind Jax's back. She didn't want to upset him after they made plans to graduate and move in together. Tara figured, 'It wouldn't hurt to just apply.' _

_It was around this time that Scar had gotten herself into a pretty twisted relationship. His name was Robbie Farlo and he was from Oakland. Robbie was a jerk, but not just any jerk. He was older, had a nice car and claimed to love her. Scar was young, naive and loved the attention. _

_Ever since Jax hooked up with Tara and Opie with Donna, they never had time for her. With the aftermath of the Mayan-Son war that bled into Charming, Scar barely saw her father. Gemma, her godmother, was in her own love-sick world with Clay, and Luann was trying to get her small-time porno business off the ground. Scar literally felt like she was alone. _

_Scar had told him to stop, she begged him to stop, but even her tears wouldn't make him listen. She cried for help hoping it would scare him into letting her go- but he laughed. He laughed at her sad attempts to get him off of her before he shoved his tongue down her throat. _

Scar came out of her memories when Elliot said, "They're taking her in." They had pulled into the lot of St. Thomas and the ambulance doors were open as they pulled out Tristen on the stretcher. Scar didn't wait to park, she just stopped at the door and Elliot jumped out. He shot a 'thanks for the ride' over his shoulder and Scar put up a false smile in response. He didn't notice, and she wasn't all there either. She waited for him to meet his wife at Tristen's side before she pulled off and went to park. She knew Gemma was behind her, not too far off either. She waited in her pearl Denali in the corner of the dark lot. She swam away in her memory again.

_Scar remembered how that awful experience started. She remembered Robbie's strong structured jaw as it ravaged her mouth. She recalled one of his large calloused hands run all over her body as the other held hers in place over her head. She couldn't move, and it began to hurt with every thrust. It didn't stop until he was thrown off of her. Scar didn't have time to look at her savior. She was too busy crying and grabbing for her clothes to cover herself up. Her hoarse voice continued to call for help…_

Gemma appeared at her window, startling her. "Gemma, you scared me!" Scar said as she rolled down her window.

"Sorry, hun- are you okay?" Gemma noticed the younger woman's pale complexion and sad eyes.

"I'm fine," Scar said trying quickly to compose herself. "I just need a minute."

Gemma nodded and said, "I'll be inside." Scar nodded back to her and rolled up her window. She could tell that Gemma was worried about her, so was she. It's been awhile since that night has affected her like this. She thought back to how that god-awful night had begun…

_Otto had a prospect stick with Scar 24/7 around that time. The Mayan-Son war was dwindling, but old habits die hard. Since she began having a body guard assigned to her, for some reason her bodyguard always turned out to be the deep voiced, stern looking guy they called Happy. Happy had been prospecting for nearly a year at the age of 24. He had come up from southern California where he was in prison doing a short stint for assault. He met a Son in there who told him about brotherhood and family thicker than blood. _

_That night, before Scar snuck out her bedroom window to meet Robbie down the street, she joined Happy in her living room where he sat flipping through the channels. Her dad was out of town and Luann was god knows where. Scar was trying to gage Happy's mood, which was probably the most difficult thing in the world to do, trying to see if he was going to bed anytime soon. The clock said it was almost midnight and he usually slept on the couch. _

_Scar had heard at the clubhouse earlier that day that Happy was close to sewing on his patch. No one usually started conversation with the stone cold looking man unless they really had too but he and Scar had a special relationship. The special relationship was more of her talking non-stop until he told her to shut up, which meant she'd talk more until he said more than 'shut up' to her. While she pulled her waist-length black hair to the top of her head in a messy bun, she asked Happy, "What's the first thing you're gonna do when you get the patch?" She winked as she elbowed him in the shoulder, as if she was one of the guys. _

_Happy looked sideways at her and let out a curt, non-humorous laugh, "What makes you think I'm gonna get it?" _

"_Well, you've been practically babysitting me since you started prospecting- I'd say you're more qualified to join the club than any of those pussy-whipped punks." She laughed while he fought a smile and shook his head._

"_I'm gonna down a bottle of Jack and get inked." He said with a dazed smile. The first thing Scar noticed about Happy when she met him was his ink covered skin. She was mesmerized by it and for the first 2 months of him watching her for Otto, she asked what each one meant and how bad it hurt. She made him promise he'd do her first tattoo, 'Even if he didn't get patched.' she would joke. _

"_Sounds like you got life figured out, Hap," Scar said looking at the clock. She stood and made a show of her exaggerated yawn and body stretch. "Well- I'm hitting the sheets. I suggest you do the same. Goodnight." As she walked to her bedroom, she heard the television's volume go down but not turn all the way off. _

_She waited a few minutes to make sure he wasn't up moving around before she quietly changed out of her pajamas into her tight black mini-skirt that she knew Robbie loved. She slipped on a tight red top that was cropped to show most of her stomach and most of her cleavage. Pulling at the hair tie in her hair, her messy bun fell releasing her long wavy hair to run lavishly wild across her back and over her shoulders. She grabbed her heels that she borrowed from Luann's closet and slowly opened her window so it wouldn't make any noise. When she finally got it up, she threw the heels to the ground and then her jacket. Looking back at her door for a second of reassurance she followed suit. _

_Robbie's car was parked down the block. She jumped in and closed the door. Before she turned away from the door to turn and kiss Robbie hello she felt a blow across her face. Robbie had slapped her so hard her head hit the dashboard. Sitting up she held one hand to her cheek where she felt the heated sting of the slap and the other hand to her forehead where she felt rushing pain gather. She stared in fright at Robbie, and not because he hit her, but because he hit her in the face. Robbie had a rule, one that he shared with Scar, _"I'll never hit you in the face. That's too difficult to cover up." _He usually gripped her arm or thigh so tight he'd leave bruises. Those were easy to cover up. A few times he hit her along her side- those where too easy to hide. But the face was a no-no even for him, but not this time. _

"_What the hell, Robbie?" Scar choked back her tears._

"_I've been out here for over an hour you fucking bitch!" His hair was at that awkward length where he could tuck it behind his ears but some still would fall over his forehead and get in his eyes. He pushed it out of his eyes and continued yelling at her, "What in the hell were you doing in there?"_

"_I had to sneak out!" Scar let tears slide down her face, but she couldn't feel them past the heat that was radiating from her cheek and forehead. _

"_You better not let it happen again, or I swear- I will punch the hell out of you." He said as he started his car. Scar turned to face the right way in her seat as she leaned over and reached for her seatbelt. She never usually wore one, but Robbie was a crazy driver and he drove even more recklessly when he was angry._

Scarlett came back to reality for a minute. She took a deep breath and choked back tears once more. "How could I have been so stupid?" She pounded the dashboard. She's had this talk with herself more than a few times in the years since, and she never had an answer. She sat back, wiped away the tears and lost herself again.

"_Where are we going?" Scar whispered after ten minutes of silently driving. Robbie seemed to have relieved the stress from their argument, if you could call that an argument. _

"_To a little party," He smiled mischievously. He was more relaxed, Scar could tell. She had mastered in the ability of knowing Robbie's emotions and what kind of mood he was in. She had learned when to say something, and when to keep her mouth shut. She knew he was completely over her little slip-up when he put his hand on her bare thigh and slid it upwards so it ran underneath her skirt and to where it was warm. "I love this skirt."_

"_I know you do." she said as she ran her hand up his arm to the back of his neck. She knew he liked it when she played with his hair. His fingers had slipped inside her and she gasped, closing her eyes. _

_She remembered their first time together. It was a week after they first hung out. He saw her at a party that she was too young to be at with a few croweaters who were slightly too old to be there and he asked for her number. She wanted to give it to him but knew that her dad or one of the guys were more likely to answer it so she told him, "I have a better offer- why don't you give me a ride home?" They made out in his car outside of her house and got as far as third base before she heard the rumblings of motorcycles. She slipped out of the car and told him to meet her down the block the same time next week. He did, and they messed around in the back seat of his car. She told him she didn't want to go all the way just yet- she had just met the guy, but he didn't let up. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear while his hands rubbed her breasts. Both her shirt and lace bra were on the floor. Her panties were next. _

_They had only been together 6 months, but it went by fast and serious. She skipped school to be with him during the day and snuck out most nights when she wasn't claiming to be sleeping over at a friend's house. No one had a clue she was seeing him. She thought about telling Luann, but she knew she couldn't keep a secret from Gemma. If Gemma knew, it was almost certain she'd approach Scar about him and demand to meet him or at least have the guys look in on him. Gemma and Luann had already had the 'sex' talk with her, and Scar was smart. She demanded to be on the pill at 15, claiming she wanted to get a head start on regulating her menstrual cycle. _

_Robbie had removed his fingers after she came. She had scooted over so close to him she was nearly in his lap. Both her arms were around his neck as she kissed his chin moving down to his neck and back up towards his hair line. She took his ear in her mouth and tugged on it with her teeth. She felt more than she heard the deep vibrations coming from his throat. She ran her tongue along it while her hand traveled to his pants. He was rock hard. He took one hand off the wheel, unzipped his pants and guided her hand to him. "My turn, baby." He whispered into her mouth as he stopped at a redlight and kissed her. _

_After a half hour of driving they finally arrived at their destination. Robbie drove slowly down a quiet neighborhood that quickly started to get a little noisier. It was only one house that the noise was coming from. It was a big house with a lot of windows. All the lights appeared to be one and teenagers and college-aged kids seemed to be pouring through the door and walking all over the yard. The music was bumping so loud, they could feel the vibrations before they pulled up to the curb. "Small party, huh?" Scar said looking out the window. _

"_It's my friend's party. We won't be here long." Robbie said as he grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her to him in a kiss. Scar knew the drill- they went in, said hi, snuck a bottle and found a room to lock themselves in. _

_They walked inside where there was standing room only- and barely that. It was crowded and hot. Robbie took Scar by the waist and kept her close as he led the way to the keg station. Robbie found his friend, they said hey and Robbie grabbed a nearly full bottle of vodka from the drink table and led the way up some stairs. After a few rooms full of rowdy and sexing couples they found an empty room. "In here," Robbie said. He pulled her in and shut the door. There was no lock. _

_They took turns taking drinks from the bottle. When one was holding the bottle, the other was left with the responsibility to remove the drinker's clothes. When they were off, he threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her. It wasn't long before they could hear police megaphones shouting, "Everyone stay where you are!" After that was the sound of the partiers running and screaming, "The pigs are here, run for your lives!"_

_Robbie and Scar jumped out of bed and rushed to put their clothes on. Robbie grabbed the half dressed Scar and opened the door. They heard the police running up the stairs shouting at kids to give up their . Robbie shut the door and moved a dresser in front of it so it would hopefully appear locked. He was 21 and he knew that Scar being underage didn't look good for him. "Out the window," he ordered._

"_But we're on the second floor!" She shouted._

"_Then aim for the bushes!" He pushed her towards the window, but she fought back. _

_This made him angry, to angry to notice the police had pushed on the door so hard, they knocked the dresser out of the way and were already in. They saved Scar in that moment from getting slapped harder than she did earlier._

"_You're coming with us, kids." The cop said, picking up their nearly empty vodka bottle._

_Since Robbie was 21, he was released with a ticket of providing alcohol to a minor. He didn't try to see Scar or figure out her situation in anyway. She watched him walk out of the station without a backwards glance. The police asked her who to call- and she said her brother who was her guardian until her father returned home from his overseas tour. She knew they wouldn't question that- and there was a little truth to it, Otto was in the service. She called Happy herself, "Hey Hap…don't be angry but I went to a party and I need a ride…I'm at the police station in Oakland…thanks, bye." The police officer who took the phone from her asked her about the bruises on her face. They were small, but by the morning they'd be knockers. _

"_I fell trying to get out of the house," she waved off. She forgot about her face. The alcohol made that pain go away. She just wanted to be home and in her bed. About a half hour later she saw Happy walk in with a hoodie on covering his Cutt. "Good call." she mumbled to herself. _

_Happy saw her from across the room and strode towards her. A police officer intercepted him and made him sign some forms. "You're good to go, kid." The police officer turned to Scar and said before leaving the two of them alone. _

_When she got closer to him, Happy saw the bruises on her face and cupped her chin in his hand "What the hell happened?" he growled. He hadn't mentioned anything about her slutty outfit._

_Brushing his hand away she mumbled, "I just want to go home." The flood gate of tears had been released right them. He stood a little straighter and led the way out. He was on his bike. He silently handed her his helmet before he put on his night glasses. When she put it on, he removed his hoodie and told her to put it on. She covered herself and slid behind him. After adjusting her skirt and wrapping her arms firmly around his chest, he started his bike and hit the road. _

_He took his time getting back to her home, giving her time to cool down. When they arrived she had quit crying. He asked her, "Where did you go?"_

_Scar's thoughts were dancing and her head was in pain. She couldn't think straight, but she managed to say, "A party...the police came and they took us in."_

"Who were you with?" His deep voice helped her focus while the cold breeze of the night calmed her down.

"_No one, I was by myself." She lied, and he caught it._

"_Who were you with?" He asked again. "You lie, and I'm telling your dad." _

_She looked at him, hoping he'd really keep this a secret and she said, "My boyfriend…my ex-boyfriend. He left me at the station." _

"_Who is he?" Happy asked, looking her in the eye._

_Scar looked away. It was a long minute before she answered, "His name is Robbie. He picked me up and we went to the party," She started crying again. "And he left me at the police station alone." Happy did something that they both didn't expect, he pulled her into a hug. She cried into his shoulder and he awkwardly patted her back. _

_The sobbing slowly stopped before Happy asked his second to last question. "He do that your face too?" When Scar hesitated to come up with a good lie fast enough he had gotten his answer. Then he asked his last question, "Where is he?"_

_Scar was able to distract Happy with saying that she was never going to see him again, and that it was over. They argued all the way into the house until she went to her and slammed the door shut in his face. He pounded on it, but she didn't respond. She went into her bed and cried herself to sleep. _

_After an hour or so Scar was awaken by the sound of someone tapping on her window. She woke up, still in Happy's hoodie, and looked for the source. It was Robbie. She jumped out of bed, looked towards her door to make sure she couldn't hear Happy moving around. When she thought he was good and asleep, she made her way to the window, opening it slightly. "What are you doing here?" she asked him._

"_I wanted to make sure you were alright." Robbie said with his charming smile._

"_You left me at the police station. You should have stayed and I could have told you I'm fine without you wasting the gas." She retorted._

"_Don't be like that, baby," he said in a clipped voice. Scar knew that meant he was close to getting angry, and what she said next could save or break her. "I came all the way here, didn't I? I couldn't stay at the station; police aren't my favorite people to deal with."_

"_Yeah, neither are my dad and his friends." She said trying to shut the window, but he stopped it with one hand. He was very much stronger than her, and he liked to prove it every once in a while. _

"_Quit acting like a brat, and let me in." He said, pushing the window up and open with little ease against all her effort to close it. _

"_Robbie, don't." She tried to order him, but to no avail. He had gotten the window open and had slipped in, pushing her back towards the bed. _

"_We can continue the party right here," he whispered as he wrapped his hands around her waist. She had only snuck Robbie in her room twice before, and both those times were when LuAnn was the only other person home and she was on some alcohol or drug binge in her room. _

"_Robbie, you need to leave!" She said a little louder, but not loud enough to wake Happy up._

"_What did I say about telling me what to do?" He said growing angry. "Looks like I'm going to have to teach you this lesson again." He smirked. He grabbed her arms and held them together in one hand behind her back. With the other he had unzipped the hoodie and rushed his hands under her shirt. He grabbed her breast and squeezed it so she yelped in pain, but it was muffled by his mouth over hers. _

_Scar had tried fighting him, but she was so confused. Her next move was to bite Robbie's lip which led him to grab her tighter. He took the hand out from under her cropped top and pressed it to his lips. He towered over her, taller than usual it seemed to Scar. He drew his hand back, seen the blood and closed it into a fist. He drew his hand back further now before letting it go full force to her jaw._

_Scar tried to yell again, but he grabbed her by the throat and threw her on the bed. . . . . . . . _

_When she had finally gotten off the bed, she adjusted her skirt which had fallen completely to her ankles and pulled down her top which was now ripped and hanging around her collar. She zipped up the hoodie that covered most of her body. _

_It wasn't until she was fully clothed that she noticed the scuffle. Happy had thrown Robbie against the wall knocking over pictures of Scar and Jax, Scar and her father, and posters of her favorite bands. When Happy got his hands on Robbie again, he held him in place with one hand while punching him over and over again with the other. Blood was coming out of Robbie's mouth, and he looked like he was about to keel over, but Happy kept punching. _

_Scar screamed for him to stop, "Happy, please! That's enough! You're killing him!" _

_Happy stopped, took a step back and turned to her n shock. Before he could say anything to her, Robbie had found his footing and made a rush at Happy, taking him by surprise. Happy was knocked to the ground. Robby landed two good punches before Happy got one in his side that laid Robbie on the ground. Scar was yelling at both of them that it was enough and that Robbie needed to get the hell out, but neither man was listening. _

_They didn't see Scar run for her bed side table and grab something from the back of the drawer. Robbie made his way to his feet, meeting Happy on equal ground. Before Happy could get close to him, Robbie pulled a switch blade out of his pocket. Scar knew he had one, he always carried it. He told her that she'd have to really piss him off for him to use it on her. Robbie held it firmly in his fist as an animalistic smile grew wild over his face thinking he had the upper hand. _

_Robbie ran, blade first, towards Happy but a loud bang caused him to stop dead in his tracks. It wasn't the bang so much as the bullet that lodged itself in his chest. He fell to his knees, and turned to see Scar standing in the corner of the room, furthest away from them, with a gun in her hands. When he went down, a river of blood made its way down the sides of his back. _

_Scar leaned against the wall, still staring at his unmoving body, and slowly fell to the ground. Happy stepped over Robbie's lifeless corpse and gently took the gun from her. All she said was, "You would have killed him and would have gone to jail…I couldn't let you go to jail, Hap." She didn't cry. She just stared at the body and said lifelessly, "Please don't tell my dad."_

_Happy didn't say anything at first. After a moment of staring at her he stared at the body at his feet. "He's dead." Happy whispered._

"_Good," She looked at him. "What now?" _

"_Take these clothes off," Happy ordered. "And I'll bag em. You go take a shower and then go to your dad's room. I'll take care of this."_

_Scar shook her head vigorously, grabbed his arm and the side of his shirt with both of her hands, and cried, "Please, don't leave me." _

"_I'm going to handle this, okay?" he whispered. "I'll be back soon. Do as I say." He quietly ordered as he gently helped her to stand. He did handle it and when he returned it was already mid-day. Scar had not come out of her father's room; she hadn't answered the door or the phone either. She wanted to wait for Happy. _

_When Happy arrived back, he knocked on her door. "Scar…" she opened it and wrapped her arms around his neck and didn't let go. "It's going to be alright." He assured her. Together they cleaned up the mess in her room, and by the time they were done, it looked like nothing had happened in there. _

"_It stays between us," Scar said after Happy got out of the shower. She was at the table nursing a cup of coffee. Her face was all bruised, and her jaw was swollen on the side Robbie had punched her which happened to be the same side he had smacked her. Her forehead was bruised and her head was killing her. "We can't tell anyone."_

_Happy stared at her for a long moment, "Okay." _

Scar had checked her makeup in her folding mirror she kept in her purse. The tears had stopped and the memories where once again at bay. She knew Gemma would be wondering where she was at so she tried her best to look presentable, but she knew she couldn't face her right now. She couldn't face anyone. Instead of stepping out of her Denali, she made a phone call. She waited for two rings before the person she was calling picked up, and a familiar deep husky voice she knew only too well answered, "It' about time you called. This phone sex thing only works when we're both on the line at the same time, remember?"

…

My Note: Did you like it?


End file.
